A Different Kind (Teen Wolf)
by beyondadreamer
Summary: A Different Kind Prologue: I looked over at Derek he was cringing in pain as the Alpha cut his torso. I grabbed my Knife in my hand expecting to stab it, but before i could even get to it, it sliced Scott too, it was hurting everyone around me. But i realized who would be next, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.
1. Chapter 1

"Marissa come downstairs now"

"Calm your ass Derek." I said as I ran down the stairs.

"Well you have to meet these kids before they kill me, they've been dying to meet you."

I laughed as I hit the last stair, my hair bouncing in the long pony tail I had it in.

I had been in France for the last 7 years, staying away from the family after the fire had happened, the only people that had survived were Derek, me, and our uncle Peter. I just couldn't stay and deal with it here, so I went to France to kinda pick up myself and not give into the depression that was sneaking up behind my happiness.

As I looked up from almost falling on the last step I saw 2 adorable guys and a really pretty girl.

"Hey everyone, I hoped you liked seeing me almost fall." I said with a chuckle, I didn't realize I was so lost in thought.

They laughed as Derek introduced them,"That's Scott, his sister Aryanna, and Stiles." They all proceeded to smile again and wave, except for Stiles; he just kinda stared at me for a bit before Aryanna punched him in the shoulder then he smiled.

"Marissa will be living with me now considering she's my sister, and she's back from France."

I nodded and pulled up the side of my shirt which was falling down.

"You'll be going to school with all of them, that why I invited them to meet you, because you'll be seeing a lot of them everyday."

"Why hello then." I say as I sling my arms around Scott and Stiles shoulders.

"Shes very hyper and outgoing just to let you all know." Derek says laughing.

"Shut up Derek, I can be quiet."

"For like 10 seconds."

I laughed and punched him in the side.

"Well anyways you guys should go out, I have some stuff to do."

"Derek Hale has something to do, isn't that surprising." A voice next to the door said.

"Yes Isaac." Derek said

"We'll, lets go on a walk, its nice to get to know someone new in a place we all know well." Aryanna suggested.

"Yeah, I agree, let me go grab my hoodie." I said as I ran up the stairs.

"Okay let's go, trust me, I remember these woods like the back of my hand." I smiled and laughed as we walked out the door.

Aryanna immediately came up to me talking about school on Monday and about who I should and shouldn't talk to and who I should sit by in the caffe.

"Why doesn't she just sit with us?" Stiles said looking over at me.

"Wouldn't you just love that?" Scott muttered pushing stiles side and making Stiles tumble.

*Stiles POV*  
Marissa caught my eye when she first walked down the stairs, she's so beautiful, and she's got the prettiest eyes, I don't know how I noticed that to be totally honest. But being Derek's sister I think he would slice my throat if I ever tried anything. But a beautiful girl like her would never like an average guy like me.

"Hey stiles, tell me about yourself." Marissa says walking in front of me.

"Im stiles." I say and mentally slap myself, I sounded completely stupid.

"Obviously silly, tell me stuff I wouldn't know right off the bat."

"I play lacrosse, but I'm usually benched, Scott is my best friend, and unlike all of them, I'm human."

"So am I"

" But I thought all the hales were werewolves."

"I was an exception; I didn't want to be like the family."

"We'll were the only 2."

"I guess so." She smiled and turned around.

"Uh where is everyone?"

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I looked over the trail.

"Well do you have your phone?"

"Yeah but we're really close to my house, why don't we stop by and you meet my dad, he's the sheriff, it's good to know him in this town."

"Well, don't forget to tell them where we are."

"Don't worry, I got this." I said with a smirk.

We got to my house dad was sitting down watching TV and looking at a case file.

"Hey dad, this is Marissa, she's new to town."

"Hello Marissa, nice to meet you, welcome to town, I see Stiles has taken a liking to you, I bet I will too."

I looked over at her and smiled as she talked to my dad. But on my way back to where they were standing I tripped, but Marissa caught me by grabbing my hand.

"Thanks im clumsy," I saw dad nod," let me show you around I guess."

We walked upstairs in sync and when we got to my room I opened it like it was some sort of a display.

"This is my room, my computer, my bed, what the hell Derek."

I turned around to see Derek in the corner of the room where he always is when he sneaks in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Derek asked laying a hand on Stiles shoulder.

*Marissa Pov*

"We got separated from everyone and Stiles wanted me to meet his dad because I'm new to town, no biggie."

Derek looked down at Stiles and Stiles smiled really big, he's really adorable to be totally honest.

"Well, I guess that's okay."

"Over protective brother." I muttered under my breath as Derek hopped out the window, and Stiles turned back around.

"Is he really protective?" He asked

"Not all the time, but yeah."

"We'll continuing on my tour, this is my computer where we found out that Scott was a wolf, and yeah."

I smiled, "I can't believe we're the only two."

"Its weird I guess, but being the only human in a bunch of werewolves takes a lot of skill."

"Agreed." I said.

"So Marissa, want to play 20 questions?"

"sure."

"Okay, Do you have a boyfriend or do you like anyone?"

"No, I've never had one, and I guess you could say that, and you?"

"Weirdly same."

"How about favorite activity or sports you play?" I asked.

"All I can do is Lacrosse." He said with a smirk.

"I do softball, and run, not much." I said poking his arm.

We sat and asked each other every question we could think of, favorite color, movie, shape, favorite food, everything. We talked for almost 3 hours.

"Stiles, its getting pretty late you think you can drive me home?"

"Sure Rissa."

I had also told him my nickname, big mistake.

"Thanks!'

When we got back to my house he gave me a hug.

"I really needed someone to talk to, other than Scott, thanks again."

"No problem Stiles, see you tomorrow!"

As I walked in Derek was sitting at the table.

"Hey, how was it with Stiles?"

"Good."

"He is a really sweet kid."

"I agree." I said with a smile.

"Be good to him."

"We just met, We're just friends."

He raised an eyebrow and sent me off to bed.

"But Derrrrek."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"But-"

He turned around and I shut up.

I laid in bed and thought about my first day here, it was simply amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a hurry, only to realize it was 4 am.

I decided to get up and take my shower and get ready before Derek got up.

I got in the shower and let the water flow all over my body before I grabbed the soap.

Its always like they say, showers are more for thinking, but this thinking wasn't something I really wanted to think about, it was the day I lost my family, the day I saw them be devoured in flame, the pictures ran through my mind.

I got out and calmed down a bit, I had to decide what to do with my hair, its so long I always put it up, but since it's the first day of school I decided to scrunch it, my highlights being more visible.

I also decided what to wear, a pink short sleeve top with studded buttons top, white jeans and pink heels.

I also had to do my make up, being a girl is way to much work, it would have been so much easier to be a guy, all they have to do it wake up and throw on some clothes !

Anyway I decided to just put on some good mascara and that's really all, im not trying to impress anyone anyways.

Outfit

Hair

Makeup

By the time I got all of it done it was 6:30, I take really long showers I guess.

It also hit me that I have no way to get to school, I had reliezed Derek had left already, probably dealing with some werewolf drama.

I also had a new friend that could help me out, someone I already trusted.

"Stiles, hey."

"Hey Marissa, whats up?"

"Do you think you could pick me up and drive me to school, I have no way of getting there and-"

"No problem, that's what friends do!"

"Thank goodness, im so happy we meet already Stiles."

I could feel him smile through the phone, he had the cutest dimples when he smiles.

I went downstairs and grabbed my bag and in about 5 minutes Stiles honked his old Jeep.

"You are a lifesaver Stiles, and hey Scott." I said as I walked out.

"Hey Marissa, you look nice today." Scott said as he looked back at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

*Stiles POV*

I had to pick up Marissa and drive her to school today, but hey I'm not complaining. She looked so gorgeous today. She's so little it's absolutely adorable.

When we got to school Marissa looked really nervous, as I put my hand on the small of her back she tensed up.

"Hey don't be nervous, its just like any other school, just filled with a bunch of creeps."

She laughed exposing her teeth and her eyes twinkling.

"Would you like me to show you to the office?" I asked her cracking a smile, she looked a bit off today, not as happy as she was when I met her yesterday."

"Would you?"

"Definitely, here take my hand; we want to get there before everyone else."

I grabbed her hand awkwardly and pulled her into the school.

Our school is the average size for a normal town, but for a small town like ours, its pretty spacey.

*Marissa POV*

"Hello Hun, name?" The snappy secretary said as I walked up, Stiles had waited outside the office; he said he didn't like her. Apparently its Allison Argents mom, someone I don't know yet.

"Marissa Hale."

"Here's your schedule, have a good day." She said adding an extra annoyed tone to the end of her sentence, just a cherry to my bad morning.

I walked out and looked over at Stiles, making my heart race a bit, he was talking to Scott, he was laughing, I got to see his dimples again, he wasn't like any other guy I've ever met, he was nicer, more down to earth.

He saw me walk out and walked over to me "Shes snippy."

"Now you know why she scares me."

I laughed.

"So what are your classes?"

I handed him my schedule.

"We have a lot of these together, I get to show my new best friend around!"

He threw his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to his side.

"Hey Stiles, who's this?" A pretty girl said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Erica, her name is Marissa, Derek's sister, he's probably talked about her, but she's my new best friend."

I sent her a smile and she motioned me to come talk to her.

"Whats your classes, I feel well be seeing a lot of eachother."

After I named my schedule she said we have a lot together, but she couldn't tell me which ones because the bell had rung.

*Aryanna POV*

Outfit

Makeup

Hair

"Isaac, hurry up!"

"Sorry, that girl dropped her books and I didn't just want to ignore her."

I smiled, he was a sweet kid, and one of my best friends.

"Whats for lunch today?" I asked him as we walked down to the caffe meeting up with Scott, Stiles, Marissa and Erica.

"I think its, burgers, and chicken." He said in a funny tone making me smile

"Whats up everyone?" Stiles asked grabbing a burger and curly fries as we walked into line.

We grabbed our lunch and went to our normal table, which Marissa sat next to Stiles and Erika.

"Whats up everyone?"

"Good, did you here another person was murdered last night?"

"Who?"

"A hunter."

Everyone at our table went to a hush as Scott said the word hunter, with Allison sitting with Lydia today we could actually talk about what was going on, her father was a hunter, and none of us wanted to get mixed up in that.

"Geez, so much stuff." Marissa said then covering her mouth, she had apparently heard a lot since she got here.

We laughed, she was really pretty, she had Derek's eyes and his crooked smile.

"Hows your first day going?" I asked her.

"Good, turns out I have almost every class with Stiles, and a few with Scott and Erica."

"Isnt that fun." I said looking over at Stiles who smiled at Marissa's back and Erica who complimented Marissa's shoes.

*End of the day*

*Marissa POV*

I walked out of school and over to the Lacrosse field, Stiles had texted me during coaches class and asked if I could stay and watch him and Scott practice for a bit, he said Erica planned to stay too, and considering he was my ride, I kinda had to.

"Rissa, hey!" Stiles said as I walked over.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to the bleachers to sit down, next to Erica, my feet were killing me, I decided to take my shoes off.

"Hey." Scott said to me and Erica and grabbing his lacrosse stick.

I grabbed my hone out of my pocket to see that Derek had texted me.

_Derek: Where are you?_

_Me: I decided to stay after and watch Scott & Stiles practice,im here with Erica too its just us 4._

_Derek: Okay, tell Erica that all wolves have a meeting tonight, bring stiles._

Stiles walked over and placed a hand over my shoulder.

"Who was it?"

"Just Derek asking where I was and telling me to remind all wolves you have a meeting tonight, I was also told to bring Stiles."

"Well we better get you home cutie, we'll all ride in my jeep" He said with a cracked smile.

I blushed as we ran back to his jeep leaving Scott and Erica annoyed at the Lacrosse field.

"I think their mad."

"I bet they will get over it."

I smiled as they jumped into the back of the jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

We took a seat as soon as we got into the house, we all kinda sat awkwardly on the ground considering me and Derek haven't fixed up the abandoned house he found they day I got here.

"Okay guys, I think I know whats killing all these people." Derek said as we all sat down, his voice weary and his eyes sad, he looked down at me, my eyes stricken with sadness, he knew I was going to break soon.

"I need filled in!" I said all I knew about was that a bunch of people were dying and I had no clue why.

Derek and Stiles smiled as Aryanna turned to look at me, "Something has been going around and killing people for the past few day, it's killed Isaacs dad, a hunter, and we think it may be after more people if we don't get to it fast enough."

"So Derek what do you think it is?" I asked.

"Its called a Kanima, it kills for a master, so basically it kills whoever the person asks it to."

"You okay Marissa?" Isaac asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and looked over at Stiles before standing up and walking out.

"Whats wrong with your sister Derek?" Isaac asked as they watched me leave the house.

I heard a muffled "Today is the 11th year since our family died in the fire."

I sat on the ground a few feet away from the house before I started crying, not a small cry, this is the first time in years that I actually cried, I let it all free, the days wishing I could see my family again, the days wishing I could have died with them, the days wondering why I wasn't dead.

"Marissa?" I heard stiles voice behind me, but I didn't move, and he knew I wasn't going to, so he came over and placed his hand around my shoulders.

"Stiles, why are you out here?"

"One on my best friends is crying, why the hell wouldn't I be out here?"

It was cold out and i shivered, as soon as he felt it he put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Stiles, i dont understand why i lived, there were so many other people in my family that deserved it way more than i did." He looked down at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Because Marissa, you were meant to, you are an amazing beautiful girl, funny and clumsy, you make me smile, and youve just met all those people in that room other than Derek and they already love you." I couldnt help but smile at what stiles said, hes always so funny and he got so serious like he cared alot for me.

After about 5 more minutes of watching everyone leave he helped me up so we could walk back into the house. "

Derek." I said when i saw him sitting on the chair his head in his hands.

He looked up at me and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, you were so young during the fire, only 6, i didnt think it would affect you."

"it affected me more than you would know." Derek huged me even tighter as i said this, he understood, he finally understood.

"I love you Marissa, how about you go protect Stiles for the night."

I nodded as stiles walked over to Derek.

*Stiles POV*

I walked over to Derek as hte motioned me over, "Go wait in the Jeep Marissa, ill be out in a second." I placed my hand on the small of her back as she walked out.

"I think she needs to stay with somone for the night, and i know how much you care for her, just take her out have fun or talk, just take her mind off things."

I nodded at Dereks insructions, i ran out to my jeep to se marissa sitting there quietly.

"Do you have clothes for tomorrow Marissa, we arent coming back until tomorrow."

"Yeah, i always keep some with me." She said as a week smile came across her tired face, but surprisingly she still maneged to look beautiful, her makeup was under her eyes, her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were red from crying.

She laied her head on my shoulder as i drove to my house.

"We should probably ask Aryanna to check up on Derek."

"I'll text her." She said with a yawn pulling her iphone out her pocket.

"She said she would be glad to go by, I just hope Derek isnt feeling like I'm feeling, because i feel pretty damn awful."

I grabbed her hand, "Its going to be okay."

We got out of the jeep as i turned the corner to my house.

"Im going to talk to my dad if hes home, just go to my room, i'll meet you up there."

I walked down to the living room to see dad sitting at the table reading a case file which he always is.

"Hey dad, Marissa has to stay here tonight, something happened at home and-"

"Its fine, im going to bed, night."

"Night dad." I kinda shook my head but went upstairs to Marissa, who was sitting on my computer chair, she said she didnt want to mess anything up.

I decided since we had school we would go to sleep.

"You can lay with me, its no big deal." She nodded and laied down next to me, she shivered so i wrapped my arms around her little body, as soon as i could feel her heartbeat slow down i whispered "I like you more than Scott."

*Derek POV*

I steped outside the house to see Aryanna pulling up in her car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, i wanted time alone, i didnt ever want my own sister here. "Marissa begged me to come, here you need a hug."

She ran up to me and hugged me, her arms around my torso, her face looking up at me, and i hugged her back, which surprised me, the only person i hug is Marissa, or family i guess, but Aryanna was diffrent, she was gorgeous, she was breath taking in my eyes.

She let go and went to grab a bag and a tablet.

"Since im staying the night here, moms working the night shift and Scott doesnt mind, im going to change and we'll watch a movie." I just nodded as she went to the downstairs bathroom.

She came out in yoga pants and a hoodie.

"Okay, i wanna watch a scary movie, that okay?" I nodded as she slid down in the seat next to me.

At times she would freak out an lean into me, and other times it was me freaking out.

At the end over the movie i had my arm around her shoulder and she was asleep on my shoulder.

Hey, sorry for the short update, it was kinda deep though, im so excited for the episode tonight, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

*Marissa POV*

"Marissa, time to get up!" Stiles jumped on the bed next to me as i sighed.

"Come on, we have to get up." He pulled my hand as i stood up, still tired from last night.

"Do i have to Stiles?" i asked a pout on my face.

"Trust me, if we didnt i wouldn't be up right now."

I smiled as i went to his bathroom to change, brush my hair out and apply slight makeup.

"You ready?" He asked looking up with a smile.

"Yeah, im not in the mood today though."

He nodded and slung his arm around my shoulder,"I'm here for you, dont even worry."

I smiled up at him as we walked down to his jeep, my bag over my shoulders and his hand on my back.

*Aryanna POV*

"Aryanna you should probably get up, you have school."

"I might as well not go because im not getting up, i like this way too much."

Our legs were at one part of the couch and my head was on Dereks chest, his arm are around my shoulders.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Somethings bothering you Aryanna."

I nodded, something had been bothering me the past few weeks.

"Scott has been ignoring me lately, we used to be so close, closer than normal bothers and sisters, he was my best friend and other half, and Allison popped up and hes gone, he hardly ever even says hi to me anymore, and if he does its a quick, hey then he walks away, i live with him and he doesnt even care."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as i tried to get up but Dereks hand on my forearm made me sit back down where i was.

He wiped my hear with his thumb as he looked at me with caring eyes, i looked at him, my head was spinning as he kissed me, his kiss was filled with care and compassion, it felt as if he had waited forever to do it.

When we stopped he put a hand around my shoulder and pulled me close to his chest as he placed a kiss on my head.

"I cant say i completely understand what you are going through at the momet, but i do know if the end no matter what Scott loves you, you are and probably will always be his only sister, he would do anything for you, the night you got bit, he said he regretted it all, he wanted you to be safe, not entering the world of the abnormal, he loves you Aryanna."

I smiled up at him as he planted a sweet kiss on my lips, and my phone rang, and speaking of my brother it was scott.

"Aryanna why arent you at school?"

"I stayed with Derek."

"Why the hell are you with Derek?"

"Training." I said looking over at Derek who smiled.

"Okay, just come home tonight."

"Mhm." I said as i abruptly ended the call.

*Marissa POV*

I sat in my chair in class, Stiles right next to mine, I couldnt focus, i kept seeing images of things i couldnt quite make out, all i knew was that it had something to do with, then it hit me, i was seeing the fire, i was in it, i was running, Dereks hand around my wrist, my side getting burnt from running through the flames.

My breathing started getting heaver and i couldnt breath, like the smoke was catching in my chest, i had to get out of class, i had to get water or just not be around soo many people.

I jumped up grabbed my phone and ran out the door, leaving a questioning class and an upset teacher.

I sat in the bathroom my breathing hurting and my head spinning and hurting, i put my hands on my temples and going in a circle to try to heal the pain and get rid of the images.

"Marissa?" I recognized Stiles voice, as soon as he saw me he ran to my side, pulling out an inhaler.

"It's scotts, he doesnt need it anymore, just breath, your having a panic attack, i could tell because of your breathing, what were you thinking about?"

"The fire, i was running through the flames, Derek had my wrist and the flams were hurting my side and-" I started shaking as Stiles wrapped his hands around my body, i was broken, and Stiles was the only one to fix me.

"Come on, its okay." He kept saying as i regained my strength.

He held my hand until we were facing the class.

"You dont have to go back if you dont want, i can always take you home."

"I dont want to feel anymore weak than i already do Stiles, ive not broke this bad since after i figured out how much family i lost, hell, i havent even cried for 6 years, ive tried so hard to push it away, i tried to ignore everything, the only reason i came back was because i thought i would be okay, i guess pushing it back as long as i have has about killed me, Stiles, i just dont understand anymore."

"When my mom died my dad pushed it back and i guess i can say i did too, its difficult to get over something unexpected, and you are right, its not healthy, and i'm glad your getting it out even if you dont like it, you can always come to me, im always here."

I smiled as he gave a a really tight hug.

"Where were you two?"

"I'm sorry it's my fault, i had a panic attack and im sorry, Stiles just came to help."

"Just sit down so we can continue."

Stiles put his hand on mine as i sat down to make sure i was okay, i just simply replied with a nod as he sat back down in his seat.

*End of the day*

"We have to go to Dereks tonight, werewolf training and apparently Scotts going, which i honestly dont understand, i mean hes not part of Dereks pack, hes not even apart of a pack, i dont even know about that kid anymore."

I laughed, well sorta, my chest still hurt, that whole incident was only an hour ago, so it was more of a chuckle/cough.

"You sound awful, what was that whole panic attack in class?" Scott asked, Erica following behind him.

"It was nothing, shes fine." Stiles said.

"Whats wrong with you Stiles?"

"Nothing."

*Stiles POV*

I pulled Scott and Erica over to the bike rack.

"I am doing everything to protect Marissa, she is so weak, she tried for 6 hellish years to keep it behind her, she came back and she remembers running through the fire, she remembers getting burnt, she remembers Derek pulling on her wrists so hard they left bruises, she remembers everything, he lungs hurting, every single detail, she had that panic attack because in her mind she was back in the fire, gasping for air, i just want her to be safe, i just want to help her not be so depressed, and im going to be there for her every step of the way."

"You've only just met her, and you feel that strongly?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, but it feels like i've know her a thousand, she stayed with me last night, Derek asked her to, and Aryanna stayed with Derek."

"Dont remind me of that, she skipped school today too." Scott muttered.

"Well, lets go, i bet their waiting for up, see ya soo Erica."

She waved and nodded as she went to Isaac and Boyd across the parking lot.

"Are you okay Marissa?" I asked as we got in the Jeep.

"Fine." She said a sad smile coming across her face, she was so smiley, even though she was upset, she smiled, that made me like her more.

We pulled out of school and began on the 5 minute ride to Derek's abandoned train

"Derek, can we talk?" I asked him as i had my arm around Marissa's waist.

He nodded as we walked to the train.

"Marissa had a panic attack at school today, and shes been feeling really weak and down, i had an inhaler on hand so-"

"A panic attack the last time you had one was when you were 7."

"Derek, i think something is wrong with my lungs again, maybe Bronchitis, we know i got that alot, but i know it just wasnt a panic attack."

He nodded and pulled her in for a hug, she looked so pathetic, and sad, and sick, i just hope she will be okay.

"Derek, do you think thats whats wrong?" I asked as he set Marissa down with Erica,Boyd, Isaac, And Aryanna.

"Yeah, its not contagious, i could hear the rasp in her voice, its and infection in the lungs, it usually just has a cough to it and the panic attack, what did she say was wrong?"

"She said she was thinking about the fire, and getting burnt on her hips and you pulling her through so hard that she got a bruise on her wrist, she said she could feel the smoke filling her lungs."

He nodded.

"I just want her to be okay Derek."

"She will be fine, its probably from moving from France weather to Beacon Hills weather, do you mind if she stays with you for a little while longer, we are on to what and who the kanima is, and the full moon is tomorrow, i want her to be safe, and to me right now, thats with you."

"Yeah Derek, she can stay as long as you need her to."

"She just needs some medication, i'll tell you what, and she needs you, you guys are already close,you are really alike, and that really doesnt surprise me."

I smiled as he wrote down the medication i needed to get, as i went to get marissa who had fallen asleep on Ericas shoulder.

"Wake up rissa." I said as she slowly woke up, coughing a bit.

I could hear Aryanna and Scott arguing and Derek asking Scott to shut the hell up.

"Here, take her home, have a good night Marissa i love you."

"I have to go get clothes and stuff, and take a shower, can i do that Derek?"

"Yeah, Stiles take her down to the house and let her do that then get the medication, okay?"

"Got it Derek." I saluted him to make Marissa smile, and she did, which made my inside get all happy.

I took her around the corner and she got out before me, which didnt make me feel good so i jumped out to help her.

"I dont need help Stiles, I'm fine."

She pushed my hand but didnt do a very good job so she basically had to give in.

She was really quick at taking a shower, she threw on a sweater and some sweatpants and some vans, but she still looked beautiful.

"I'm ready Stiles, can we get me some sleepy tea too, that stuff is really soothing."

"Whatever you want I'm okay with." She smiled as we got out of the car and walked into the store, which didnt talk long, she found her stuff, she also got some candy, and i found what derek wanted me to give her.

"I'm tired." Marissa said as we walked into my house.

"Dad, Marissa needs to stay here for a few days, shes needing time away, shes sick with Bronchitis, is that okay?"

"Hey Marissa, and yeah thats fine, i hope you feel better hun, you've been keeping Stiles out of trouble and i praise you for that." He patted her on the back and she smiled.

I made her the tea and poured her medication as dad walked into the kitchen.

"You sure do care a lot for her already dont you?"

"Yeah dad, shes so sweet and nice, and even in this state of her being so sick shes absolutley gorgeous to me, i just-"

"I understand, take that up to her, goodnight."

"Night."

I hopped up the stairs trying not to spill the tea but trying to go fast enough.

"Okay, i got you tea and the medication Derek asked me to get."

"Thank you so much Stiles."

"No problem, ill be back i have to change."

*Marissa POV*

I drank the tea as i waited for Stiles to get back.

"Okay you tired?"

"More than you'd know."

"Well drink that up, check your phone, I'm pretty sure Derek has texted you then we can go to sleep."

I nodded as i sat the tea down on his desk and grabbed my phone, i had 4 messages.

Erica: You okay hun?

Aryanna: Derek is worried about you, I'm with him again tonight, even if i had to fight Scott to let me.

Derek: Are you okay?

Erica: I hope you are okay.

I replied to them all and joined Stiles in bed.

"Ugh i feel like shit Stiles."

"I know, you'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"As long as im here, i promise."


	5. Chapter 5

We woke up in a hurry realizing we had a half hour to get ready.  
"Do you really want to go to school, we can stay home if needed." Stiles asked looking concerned.  
"I'm fine Stiles, I'm going to go get dressed, ill be back."  
I grabbed my bag and went to his bathroom, first I put my clothes on, then I plugged up my curling iron, I was planning on looking nice today, despite the fact I felt like a walking zombie.  
I left a loose curl to lay in my blonde locks, staring into my own blue eyes. I felt sick, but forced a smile onto my face. I exited the bathroom, feeling a bit more refreshed.  
Stiles smiled as I emerged. I felt my heart flutter in my chest.  
"You look nice today," he said, and I lowered my eyes, fiddling with a loose strand on my shirt.  
"We have to go, you ready?"  
"Yeah, just let me grab my phone, and bag, I can meet you at the jeep if that's alright?"  
"Yeah, that's okay." He flashes me his sweet smile as he left the room, I could here his footsteps all the way out the door.  
I grabbed my phone, finished applying my makeup, took my medication, and made sure I had everything.  
I smiled to myself as I walked out the door ready to start the day.

*Aryanna POV*  
I got out of Derek's car and Scott was angrily waiting for me.  
"I thought I told you to come home last night?"  
"Why the hell do you care what I do Scott, all your life is now is Allison, no family, no friends, I mean you hardly talk to Stiles, and when you do it's about fucking Allison, so don't play that card with me."  
He looked at me shocked as Derek drove up to us.  
"You okay guys?" He asked looking down from his sunglasses.  
"Fine." I walked over to him and kissed him as he drove away.  
Scott just looked surprised as I walked away to meet up with Marissa and Stiles as I saw them drive in, with Stiles beat up old jeep.  
"You look pretty today Marissa." I said as I saw her get out of the car, her outfit was perfect and her hair was done to a t.  
"I agree." We turned our heads around to see Jackson standing behind us, he placed a smile on his lips.  
"You new here?" He asked Marissa walking over to her.  
"Yeah." She said as he stood in front of her.  
"I'm Jackson, welcome."  
He smiled at Marissa and kept on walking, I'm so glad Stiles didn't see that, he would've been devastated.  
"What made you dress all up today, I know you don't feel well, I can see it."  
"There is no reason for me to wallow in self pity, I have to make the best on how I feel."  
I smiled, she was a sweet girl, I understood why Stiles liked her as much as he did, of corse he would never tell her he did, he just told Scott and I overheard, one of the only times they talked about something other than Allison and the full moon in over a week.  
"Okay, so your feeling well enough and you won't kill us all?" I said putting my hand around her shoulder.  
"Well enough, so yeah." She said smirking and pulling Stiles closer to her, it was like she depended on him, it was cute to say the least.  
"We'll I'm going to head off to class, see you at lunch?"  
They nodded as they went off in the opposite direction.

*Marissa POV*  
I grabbed the inhaler out of my bag as we walked to lunch, Stiles was going on and on about how Scott was only focused on Allison and how Aryanna confronted him in the parking lot this morning, i guess he saw it happen right before i got out of the car.  
"Sounds interesting, i cant believe i didnt hear it."  
He smiled at me as we set down next to Aryanna and Scott, trying to not let them talk, it would probably end in one of them getting overly pissed off and we dont want that until later.  
"So, hows everyones day going?" Stiles asked as he put curly fries in his mouth, he always had curly fries, he was adorable.  
"Great." I said because no one else was talking, everyone was either talking to someone else, not talking to someone at the table, had their phones out, or were talking about the Kanima, which Derek and his pack are supossed to help figure out who it is during bio, which we all have together.  
"Your day is going good because everytime you walk past someone they hand feed you complements, you look gorgeous by the way." Erica said smiling down from 2 seats away.  
I thanke her and looked down at my food as Aryanna fiddled with her phone.  
I noticed she was texting Derek, i dont think she knows it but i saw them kiss this morning, i just wanted to confirm what i saw.  
"Whats up with you and my brother if you dont mind me asking?"  
Aryanna looked up her eyes brightened as she thought about him, i could tell there was more to them than she would probably let on, but i could tell she was happy, and if she was happy i knew Derek would be happy.  
"We're together as far as im conserned."  
I smiled, i knew they liked eachother when I got here, i could see it, i think they hid it, for a while.  
"We should probably get to know eachother better Aryanna."  
"Agreed." She said with a smile as she put her phone away.  
The lunch bell had rang, this day was going alot better than i had expected, i had made plans with a girl i was hoping i would get closer to, i have gotten heaps of complements, my lungs werent feeling as bad, it felt good to belong somewhere.  
Stiles and I walked to biology together, we all had this class together, which at times can be an advantage, but Stiles insisted on carrying my stuff, and i wasnt complaning, we were all walking together by all i mean Stiles,Scott,Aryanna, Lydia, and Allison, Derek was outside, they are trying something to figure out who the Kanima is, so they were going to posion Lydia, and we have to help them by NOT letting them do it, because it could kill Lydia if they DID do it.  
The bad part was i never thought it was Lydia, she was a sweet girl, smart too, she seems the type to stay out of drama like this, i would too, if my whole family werent mytical creaters i would stay out of it too.  
"Are you okay Marissa?" Aryanna asked pushing my shoulder.  
"Peachy." I said smiling at her as we went to our seats, I was one of the ones helping protect Lydia, who had no clue she needed protection, My partner was Erica, i am so not liking this class already.

*Isaac POV*  
I jumped down in the seat next to Lydia, my whole part of this was just to get her to eat the crystal with the poison, it wasnt like i wanted to, i mean i'm a pretty nice kid, i just had to help Derek.  
"NO!" I heard Scott yell as Lydia bit into the crystal, making the class look back at him, as he awkwardly sat back down.  
Lydia didnt even flinch.  
It was her.  
She was the Kanima.

*Marissa POV*  
I walked out of class, heading to my locker, promising Stiles and Aryanna i would meet them by Dereks car, I was the only one in the hallway, all i had to do was grab my jacket and extra binder, so it shouldnt take that long.  
"Hey."  
I almost jumped out of my skin when i heard Jackson standing behind me.  
He put his hand on the locker next to mine.  
"Um, Hi." I said as i turned around to see him staring at my behind.  
"Do you mind?" I asked as i tried to walk away, but his arm stopped me his grip was on my upper arm.  
"Actually i do, your really hot."  
"Stop Jackson, let me go."  
"No, i think we should get together sometime."  
"I think we shouldnt now let me go."  
His grip got tighter on my arm, but i realized it wasnt just his hand, they were claws, like reptile claws on a, shit.  
His eyes were like a lizards, remind me to never piss him off again, but i was scared out of my flipping mind, i had to time to think about what to do, all i could do was elbow him in the face and run.  
My plan was easy but as bad as i was shaking it felt immposiable, but it was my only way before he slit my neck and paralized me.  
I grabbed the handle to the door, i had ecaped Jackson.  
I ran, i ran all the way to the Lacrosse field, seeing them standing there, not realizing what i just saw, who i just saw, what i just felt made me want to scream.  
"Marissa? Are you okay?" Aryanna asked she noticed me running first.  
All i could so was shake my head fast, i could feel my tear, my arm hurt, it was bleeding, i didnt know he had, had such a tight grip on me.  
"Marissa what did you see? What happened?" This time it was Stiles talking, i could hear the worry in his voice.  
"It's not Lydia, It's Jackson, look."  
I held up my arm, shaking.  
"Its Jackson."  
Stiles grabbed me and stood me up, hugging me and protecting me, i felt like, i dont know how to describe it.  
Derek looked pissed, i could see it from the corner of my eye, I hope he wasnt mad at me for getting hurt.  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah Marissa?"  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Why would i be mad?"  
"Because i got hurt."  
He looked over at me, his eyes now soft, his facial expression now sadfully happy.  
"Why the hell would i be mad at you for getting hurt, it wasnt your fault!"  
"I just feel like im to blam."  
Derek looked at me with sympathy, Aryanna grabbed my hand, and Stiles, he still had his arm hooked around my waist.  
"We should get out of here before anyone comes back, or before Jackson gets out."  
"What do you mean gets out?"  
"I used a wire to keep the door closed."  
Derek laughed," Lets get out of here."  
"Okay, Marissa, i have to go fix my jeep, do you have a way to go my house?"  
"I can take her." Aryanna volentered.  
"Okay, bye, text me as soon as you get back home."  
"Will do." I said as Aryanna pulled me off in the direction of the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we going this way, we could have just had Derek take us to Stiles."  
"I thought maybe we could talk a bit more than we have, I mean, you seem like a social person."  
"Oh contrare, I'm pretty antisocial,I'm surprised I came out of the house today."  
She laughed as we walked deeper into the woods.  
"So what's up with you and Stiles? You two seem pretty close."  
"Well, he's my best friend, I can't say anything is really going on."  
"I think he likes you, now I'm not certain, but by the way he looks at you, I can tell there's more feeling in his eyes than just best friends."  
I looked up at her, I was hoping what she said was true, but I also was hoping it wasn't, he's my best friend, but if that was true.  
She knocked me out of my thoughts when her hand slapped across my chest.  
"What the-"  
"Shut up, I smell something."  
We heard rustling behind us, she whipped around, her hair flipping across her face.  
Before I could turn around I was pulled behind Aryanna's back, me being as forgetful as I am I forgot she was a wolf, so when she growled I almost shit myself.  
"Stay behind me, it's the Kanima, your lucky you held it back at school, otherwise it would have attacked us all."  
I tried to reposition myself on the grass but being the klutz I am I fell.  
"Marissa dammit get up!"  
I couldn't, I have twisted my ankle, I tried so hard to get up, but the Kanima was way faster than me, it clawed at my torso, ripping my shirt and causing me to bleed, making Aryanna cringe.  
She paused but then an angry expression flashed across her face, I saw her eyes change as she threw the beast against a tree, but it was alot stronger than her, it pushed her to the ground, but even hesitating to claw her. But it wasn't just her torso, it was like this thing had a grudge against her. It's slashed her whole body, her torso, her legs, her face, her whole body.  
I couldn't help but scream, it terrified me.  
The beast turned around as I cover my mouth, hoping for the worst.  
But all it did was look at me, and it tried to go back to hurting Aryanna, but I saw Scott had pushed it away, he growled at it as it ran away, disappearing into the dark of the forest.  
"Marissa, Marissa can you hear me?" I saw a waving hand in front of my eyes, realizing it was Isaac I nodded.  
He grabbed me cradle style as Derek started screaming at Scott.  
"Don't fuck with her, you don't care about her until she gets hurt, your free to go."  
Scott growled as he walked up next to Isaac.  
"You okay Marissa?"  
"Do I fucking look okay?" I said as I laid my head on Isaacs shoulder, trying not so to cause anymore pain to myself, so I just shut up as Isaac carried me back to Derek's car.  
"Stiles will be so upset when he finds out." Isaac muttered when he placed me in the car.  
Aryanna was being carried by Derek who looked pretty pissed.  
All I saw was his eyes as I slipped into a deep sleep.  
I woke up to see Stiles with his head in his hands and Derek arguing with the vet.  
"Marissa?" Stiles asked walking over to me.  
I didn't want to speak so I just smiled and nodded.  
He basically ran over to me and grabbed my hand, intertwining our hands together.  
"I was so worried about you." He said, his voice really soft as he looked up at me, his eyes were filled with sorrow and love.  
"I'm fine, what about Aryanna?"  
"She's fine, how about you leave." Derek said looking over at me.  
"Excuse you Derek?"  
"I said just leave, you are the reason she's in here, you have no point in being here." He was basically in my face when he finished his sentence.  
"Derek, stop, back off of her, she had nothing to do with it." Stiles said pushing Derek's chest.  
"He's right." We all turned around to see Aryana healed and walking.  
"All we were doing was walking, that damn thing attacked her, she even tried to fend for herself, I was protecting her, she's human for crying out loud Derek, you can't expect her to be strong like you."  
He looked over at her then at me.  
"How back were you attacked Marissa?"  
I lifted up my shirt to reveal a bandage around my entire torso.  
He looked up at me and Stiles tightened his grip on my hand, he hadn't let go this entire time.  
Derek sighed as he sat down.  
"I suppose we should leave now." I said as Stiles nodded.  
"Wait, Stiles has everything wore off, are you feeling alright?" The vet asked, I think his name is Deaton.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He said.  
"What happened?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Well, after you guys got.. Erm.. Attacked, the thing went to the mechanic, it kinda paralyzed me and killed the guy."  
"Well shit, glad your okay."  
"I can say the same for you." He said smiling down at me.

*Aryanna POV*  
Everyone started leaving as I sat next to Derek.  
"You really don't realize it do you?"  
"What?"  
"Your sister is really hurt, she's not a wolf, she's human, I healed, perfectly fine, she's hurt."  
"She was raised by wolves, she is fine."  
"Derek, have you seen her lately, she can hardly move without Stiles, she depends on him because you won't even fucking talk to her, you told her to leave because she was hurt and you couldn't deal with seeing her like that, your broke too Derek, I can see it."  
He looked at me," you know nothing Aryanna, you just met her."  
"I know more than you ever will Derek."  
He rudely laughed.  
We just erupted in fighting, throwing words.  
"you have no idea what she's even going through, you don't care."  
"The hell I don't care."  
He screamed in my face, making me cringe, he reminded my of my parents fighting, his voice softened as he saw me crying.  
I didn't personally know why I was crying, I guess not being so close to Scott and being able to talk to him and Derek and me fighting just wore me out.  
"I'm sorry Aryanna."  
He grabbed me by my hip and kissed me, whipping away my tears as they slipped from my eyes.  
"Don't ever cry again, please?" Derek asked rubbing my back.  
"I promise, can we never fight again?"  
"Promise."

*Stiles POV*  
I helped marissa up the stairs, her legs were hurting and she felt like crap, poor girl.  
"We should watch a movie, you dad isn't home until later right?"  
"That'd be great, time to relax after an awful day."  
She sighed and nodded as we walked in.  
When she went upstairs to shower and change, I decided to put out some blankets, because she wasn't feeling good, and I'm a nice guy so why not.  
I made it while she came downstairs.  
"Can you help me with the bandage? It's really hard when you can't see it very well."  
"Sure no problem." I said while giving her a smile.  
She walked over and handed me the gauze that Deaton had gave her.  
"It's pretty graphic, just saying."  
"I bet it is, but I'm helping you, so I will have to put up with it."  
She laughed as she pulled up her shirt to revel 3 deep cuts, it looked like it hurt like hell, I wish she didn't have to have that happen to her.  
After I helped her she hugged me.  
"Thank you so much Stiles, I appreciate you."  
I picked her up cartel style and took her to the area I had just sat up, she smiled as I sat her down.  
"What should we watch?"  
"Insidious, that's my favorite movie."  
"Your into the scary stuff I see."  
"Yup." She said as she came up and cuddled into my side, I wrapped my arm around her, causing her to look up at me.  
"Your really adorable Stiles, you know that?"  
I smiled, which made her smile too.  
I wanted to make a move, I wanted her to be apart of my life more than just my best friend, she means the world to me.  
"I was so worried today." I said in her ear.  
"I was too." She said looking up at me.  
"You getting hurt tore me apart, I was scared."  
She looked at my eyes.  
"Stiles, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."  
"Wha-"  
I was interrupted by her soft lips on mine, my wish had come true.  
When we broke apart her phone started vibrating.  
"It's Derek, he wants us to come over to the house."  
I nodded,"do you want to?"  
"I mean, I would like to know why the hell he acted like that, so yeah, I'll go get dressed and meet you down here, okay?"  
I pecked her lips while she got up.  
"Okay."

*Aryanna POV*  
I waited on the couch next to Derek while Scott, Stiles and Marissa got here.  
"You understand that you mean a lot to me right?" Derek broke the long silence.  
"I could tell by the way you acted today."  
"Well, I can't handle too much and once."  
"I can tell." I said as I kissed him sweetly as the door opened.  
"Hey everyone."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi." Scott said as he walked in, looking annoyed when he saw me and Derek.  
"Hello." Stiles half sang and half said as he walked in with Marissa who just cracked a smile at me and paid no attention to Derek.  
"Hey everyone, welcome." I said as I moved over so Marissa could sit down, she looked like she needed to.  
She collapsed down and Stiles whispered something in her ear which she responded with kissing him, which shocked Scott and Derek but I smiled, I knew it was going to happen, and they were so cute.  
"How is everyone?" I asked trying to take the attention off of Stiles and Marissa.  
"I'm really fucking tired." Marissa said putting her legs across me and Derek.  
"Watch your language." Derek said smiling.  
"Shut up Derek." I said.  
I could hear Scott and Stiles talking about something on the floor, I couldn't tell what they were saying though.  
"I just wanted you all here so I could apologize, to Marissa mostly."  
Marissa shot me a questioning look as Derek got up and motioned her to come with him, she slowly got up and followed him.

* Marissa POV*  
"Why are we leaving everyone?"  
"Because what I want to talk about didn't need to be said near them." He said patting to the seat next to him on a old sofa, I never realized it was there.  
"I'm sorry for being awful to you today, and hurting you, I guess I didn't realize what pain I can cause with what I say."  
"In this world no one can, but it's okay."  
"No Marissa, it's not, your hurt, you can't heal, and I hurt you more."  
"Derek it's really okay."  
"No it's not, not at all, I'm an awful brother, but I just want you to know what Aryanna cares a lot for you, I want you to stay with her, Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Stiles, okay, stay far away from Jackson."  
"Will do." I said chuckling, he smiled as he carefully hugged me.  
"I do love you little sister, and to keep you safe you need to go back with Stiles, which you would like." He said laughing.  
I laughed and nodded as I went back outside.  
"Lets go." I said as I grabbed Stiles hand.

*Aryanna POV*  
Scott sat down next to me, giving me a smile.  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
"How do you think Scott, everyone I know is ignoring me, no one ever has time for me, and my boyfriend is having a hard time, I'm just fantastic."  
"Sorry.." He said looking down at his hands.  
"No you fucking aren't Scott, you always say sorry, you always regret something, you can never fix something, you always have something going on."  
"I'm sorry, it's just Allison-"  
"No I'm good I don't want to hear anything about her, it's okay."  
"No, just give her a chance, she's not that bad after-"  
"Scott, just because you love her doesn't mean everyone else has too."  
"She's not that bad" he said mumbling.  
"Scott, you don't understand, she's ruined our relationship" I said throwing my hands in the air, to see Derek step out of the room and into the hall.  
"No she hasn't, I just spend more time with her than I do with you"  
"Scott, you spend every fucking second of the day with her, so don't just say you spend a tiny but more time with her than me."  
He was surprised at my tone of voice, I could see it in his eyes.  
"Do you even remember everything we did together, do you even remember Stiles for crying out loud, you old best friend, do you EVEN-" I screamed as I shifted, I didn't realize I had gotten this mad, I noticed Scott had shifted too.  
"I really hate you Scott." I said as I jumped next to him slamming him into the wall, releasing a growl in his face.  
"Aryanna dammit." He said as I sliced his cheek, and stomach.  
"Aryanna…" I realized I had went back to normal, and so had he.  
"I'm sorry Scott, I'm so sorry." I said sobbing into his arms.  
"I've missed you, so much." He said rubbing my back.  
I turned around to see Derek still standing in that hallway.  
I slowly walked over to him, "this was your plan wasn't it sneaky one."  
He smiled as he took me in a hug kissing my head.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to see you hurt anymore, and the only way for you both to stop is to fight it out."  
I slightly smiled as I turned back to Scott and looked at Derek.  
"You guys are the best." I said giggling.

*Marissa POV*  
Stiles held my hand as we walked back into his house, my sides and torso were hurting really bad, I needed medication.  
"Stiles I don't feel good." I said coughing and holding my side.  
He nodded and hugged me, wrapping his arms around me, but not squeezing too much.  
"Hey kids." Sheriff Stilinski said walking next to us as he let me go.  
"How are you doing Marissa?"  
"Great, thank you." I smiled as he patted my back.  
"Gotta go, you two behave." He said smiling.  
He laughed as his dad left.  
"Do you want me to go get you some medication?"  
"Please?" I said with a puppy face.  
He kissed my lips softly as he left, so I decided to text Aryanna.

Me: Haii  
Aryanna: Hey, what's up?  
Me: waiting for Stiles to come back home, he left to get me medication, you?  
Aryanna: sitting with Derek, he's talking about how we have to kill that Kanima because it hurt us and he's pissed so ya.  
Me: that's Derek for ya.

As I sent the last message Stiles walked back in, with some bags, I was laying on the couch so I had to slowly get up, which resulted in me twisting and turning and almost falling.  
I could see Stiles laughing from the corner of my eye.  
"Shut up." I muttered putting my arm around his back, he put his arms around me.  
"You are just adorable you know that?" He said laying his chin on my head.  
As we broke apart he showed me what he got.  
"I got some medication, and some candy because I'm nice."  
I laughed as I swallowed 2 ibeprophen.  
"Whew, I hate medicine." I said as I sat down the drink.  
He laughed as I walked over to him.  
"Grab everything, I will meet you upstairs."  
I did as told, shoving everything in a bag, and also grabbing a soda as I went up the stairs.  
I walked into stiles room to see him on his bed, his laptop in hand.  
"Come say hi to Scott." He said patting the seat next to him.  
"Hi Scott." I said jumping down next to Stiles, putting my legs on his.  
"Hi Marissa, how are you?"  
"Good!"  
"Did you say Marissa? Oh hey!" Aryanna popped up sitting next to Scott basically pushing him out of the way.  
I was shocked to see her home, they've been fighting forever.  
"Are you two better now?" I asked basically on top of Stiles, who didn't mind, he was too busy eating gummy worms.  
"Yeah, just had to… talk." Scott said laughing.  
"What about you and Stiles, I see you two are pretty close."  
"Close." I said and air quoted as I kissed his cheek.  
"Good job, she's amazing, good choice." Aryanna said through the screen to Stiles.  
He nodded,"well we have to go, busy day today."  
He closed the laptop lid and looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You are just beautiful." He said, kissing me, sweeter than usually.  
"Goodnight." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Night." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Aryanna, Stiles and I walked to Biology, I was glad it was the last class of the day.  
"I really don't want to deal with Harris today." Aryanna complained as she sat down.  
"I don't want to deal with you either Ms. Mccall." Harris said and I laughed.  
"Something funny Ms. Hale?" He said throwing me a nasty look.  
"Yeah, that no one is congratulating you for being a great teacher." I said rolling my eyes, making Aryanna and Stiles laugh  
"Your sarcasm and eye rolling isn't needed Ms. Hale."  
"Obviously it is." I said nudging Aryanna.  
She responded by throwing a old piece of paper at Harris, he automatically turned around.  
"Who was that?" His voice was angry, but calm.  
I heard lot people laugh around the class.  
"Me." Aryanna said grabbing her back and jumping up heading to the library.  
Harris gave me and Stiles a look that meant we both had detention too.  
We grabbed our bags as the bell rung following Aryanna out, who took the chance to get out early and was already sitting next to Isaac and Erica.  
"Hi." I said sitting down next to Aryanna, we watched everyone come in, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Scott, Erica, Isaac, Aryanna, Me, and shit, Jakson.  
I nudgged Aryanna as he walked in, who whispered,"Are you okay?"  
I guess i looked pretty scared because Jackson smirked at me before sitting down, and Stiles sent me a concerned look.  
"Perfectly fine." I said basically sitting on Aryannas laps so i could get away from the constant stares from Jackson.  
"You really don't seem like it." Aryanna said returning back to her conversation with Erica.  
Mr. Harris and some kid I don't know came in, Harris looked like he had an evil plan up his sleeve.  
"You all will not be leaving here until you shelve every one of these books," he said with a crooked smile," bye."  
He left leaving all of us to groan and complain, there were like 6 carts of books.  
Before Aryanna could get over to the books that kid walked over to her, he whispered something in her ear before running out.  
I could tell it wasn't something good because there was a look of shock on her face, but before I could ask her what was wrong we heard someone scream.  
Something crashed into the library, I could feel automatically what it was, it was the Kanima, or Jackson.  
"What the hell?!" Scott yelled as we all went behind a shelf, sheltering ourselves from the destruction it was making.  
I could here Scott saying Erica was having a seizure, that is really scary, I thought after the bite that wasn't supposed to happen.  
I was crouched in a corner shielding my head, I was also very scared, why was everything bad happening after I got here, why is everyone getting hurt. I guess I'm just prone to bad things happening to the people around to me. I just want it to stop, I want my friends and family to stop getting hurt. I want my thoughts to stop. I want it to stop.  
Before I realized it I was crying, the tears were heavy with feeling, I am so pathetic.

*Aryanna POV*  
I saw Marissa crying, she looked so little and sad, it hurt me to see her like that, but I knew it wasn't about what was going on.  
I wanted to go over to her but I couldn't quite move, I was trying to help Erica but I was apparently in the way, thanks to Scott telling me.  
"You need to get out of the WAY." He said screaming, his eyes changing.  
I backed up to hear Allison yelling at Scott because he was mean to me.  
I stood up to walk away when I was encountered by the Kanima.  
His claw traced my jawline running over it, it was silent except for the light flickering and the muffled hushing at Stiles, he moved away from me as I grabbed my chest and landed on my knees.  
He used chalk to write words we couldn't quite see, but right after he finished he looked at us before taking off through the window.  
My breathing was getting heavier to the point where I felt like I was underwater.  
I felt someone come over to me and place my head on their lap, I looked up to see Allison rubbing my hair telling me to breath, but I couldn't, my Asthma was turning into a panic attack and I passed out.

* Stiles POV*  
I looked over as Allison grabbed Aryanna and tried helping her, I didn't realize that Marissa was curled up next to the bookshelf next to Allison.  
I wanted to get to her but I had to help Scott with Erica, but right as I thought that she started breathing normally.  
"I gotta go help Marissa." I said panicking as I jumped up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her as I sat down next to her, rubbing her back.  
"No Stiles Im really not, everywhere I go something bad is happening, I'm just prone to bad things happening to the people around to me. I just want it to stop, I want my friends and family to stop getting hurt. I want my thoughts to stop. I want it to stop. Stiles, I'm just so worthless and pathetic, I'm so sorry I brought you into my fucking messed up life." She started crying really hard and I brought her into my arms. She was so little and helpless, she cried into my shoulder as Erica and Scott came over to me.  
"Let me talk to her, you guys go over there and check on Aryanna." Erica said scooting over to me.  
I looked down at Marissa, who for the most part had stopped crying and was sitting up on my legs.  
"It's fine, go check on her." She stood up and hugged me.  
"Thank you Stiles, I appreciate it."  
"Anytime." I kissed her head as I walked away.

*Marissa POV*  
I felt like shit crying in front of everyone, that just proves my point, I'm weak.  
"Marissa, are you okay?" Erica asked placing her hand on my shoulder.  
"For years, years, I've held every feeling I felt in, happiness, sadness, I never had anyone to talk to, now I have an amazing boyfriend, and a lot of great friends, but I honestly don't feel like I deserve it."  
"Why wouldn't you, you're amazing toward everyone, you've basically helped every single one of us here, I don't understand why you wouldn't deserve it."  
"I'm not like the rest of my family, I'm not a big bad wolf that can do amazing shit, I'm a plain girl, small for my age, that can defend herself but can hide her feelings."  
"We'll you aren't Derek, you can't hide them as well as he can, no one can." She said with a laugh.  
I offered her a weak smile, that's all I could get out of myself.  
"About you and Stiles, when did that happen?"  
"Well, in my mind, when I first got here."  
She smiled and nodded," I've never seen Stiles so protective and happy like you've made him."  
"Really?"  
"I'm completely positive." She said helping me up.  
"We should all get out of here."  
I nodded as Stiles came over to me.  
"You okay?" He asked pulling me next to him.  
"I'm okay, we'll, yeah okay." I said trying to smile.  
"Your makeup is all over your face babe." He said using his thumbs to get under my eyes.  
"I probably look pathetic right now." I said shying away from him.  
"You look beautiful, no matter what." He said putting his hand on the small of my back as we waited for everyone to come outside.  
"We have to go to Derek's, we will meet you all there." Scott said carrying Aryanna to Stiles jeep.  
"Do we have to?" I asked.  
"What's wrong with going to Derek's?"  
"He'll be really pissed when he sees Aryanna, and I don't want to have to hear his yelling."  
He nodded giving me indication that we had to go.  
I sighed as I got into the passenger seat making Scott have to get in the back with his sister.  
"You okay?" Stiles asked grabbing my hand.  
"Yep." I said smiling as he drove into Derek's driveway.  
I ran into the house, I had to distract Derek, that was my only part of this plan.  
"Hi." I said opening the door seeing Derek standing by the couch.  
"Hey." He said as I walked toward him, trying to get his eyes off the door.  
I heard Scott yell at Stiles to stop talking, great job boys.  
"What is up, why are they here?"  
"Derek-"  
Scott walked in with Aryanna in his arms and Stiles trailing behind him.  
"What the hell? What happened?" His voice raising as he saw her.  
"Derek, she had a Athsma attack, she is perfectly fine." I said trying to calm him down.  
"No-"  
"Derek I'm not fucking dealing with your screaming and complaining and making everyone in a pissed off mood, I personally am done with it, and your attitude."  
He stepped back and sat down.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"Don't say anything." I said holding my hand up to him.  
"Just take her upstairs to my room."  
Stiles held at his hand out to me as I grabbed it and walked out.  
"He just needs to calm down." I said ranting to Stiles.  
"He can't control his temper, he's got problems." I sighed angrily as I laid back in the seat of the jeep.  
"Calm down babe, I understand."  
"I just want him to realize we know he loves her, but he's being a bitch."  
We heard the door open as Scott got back in.  
"Derek's a bitch, lets go."  
Stiles and I laughed as I looked into the mirror to see Scott's confused face.

*Aryanna Pov*  
I woke up in a hurry scaring myself. Derek came over to the bed sitting beside me.  
"You okay?" He asked rubbing my back.  
"Fine." I said stretching and putting my arms around him.  
"I love you." He said looking at me.  
"What?" I said sitting on his lap facing him.  
"I love you." He took my face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.  
I looked up at him as I kissed him back.  
He fell back as we continued getting heated.  
He lifted up my shirt pulling it off as I stopped kissing him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked laying him hands on my hips.  
"Yeah, I'm going to get a drink and then call Allison, I love you."  
He smiled when I said it, which made me feel good, covering up the fact I don't want to have sex with him.  
I got up and pulled on my shirt and jacket and grabbed my phone walking down the stairs.  
"Hey allison, can you come pick me up, I need someone to talk to."  
"Sure, ill be over in a bit, you at Derek's?"  
"Yes."  
I drank some water as Allison pulled up.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as I sat in the car next to her.  
"Just, I love derek, and-"  
"Sex." She said looking over at me.  
"Yeah." I said sighing and laying my head back on the seat.  
"Well, I've experienced it, obviously with Scott, but it's really nice to be honest, if that's not weird of me saying." She said laughing as we pulled into her driveway.  
"You are staying for dinner, but I'm warning you, questions are prone for them."  
I laughed as we walked up to her house, my heart was kinda racing, I was concerned they might judge me because I'm Scott's sister.  
She opened the door to greet her mom dad and grandpa.  
"Hi Allison, who's this?"  
"Aryanna, she's staying for dinner."  
We sat down, me next to Allison and everyone else where they usually sat.  
"So, how's it like to hang out with someone else other than Scott?" He dad asked basically directing the question at both of us.  
"Urm-" I said looking over at Allison, she had her face in her hands.  
"Great actually, Allison's great."  
"Good." Her mom said eating a piece of chicken off her plate.  
"Do you mind if we be excused?" Allison asked standing up.  
"Sure." Her dad said sending us a smile and she grabbed my hand and ran upstairs.  
"Sorry about them." She said laying down on her bed.  
"No worries, and Allison?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for today, I haven't had any of that happen in a while."  
"Well, Scott overreacted for one, and you were trying to help, it was my pleasure."  
"Scott's been a bit off lately."  
"Yeah, and what did you need to talk about, just Derek?"  
"Yeah." I said sighing and laying my head back.  
"He hasn't been this way before, well since I've personally met him, he loves you, he means no harm, ever, just let yourself become ready, remember that Aryanna."  
I hugged her as she rubbed my back.  
"Thank you, but I should be getting home, ill call Derek, thank you so much Allison."  
"No problem Aryanna."  
I grabbed my phone as I stood outside Allison's house.  
"Hey Derek, can you come and get me from Allison's?"  
"No problem, ill be over in a second, just make sure they can't see me."  
I looked at the windows making sure I didn't attract the attention of the argents.  
"That was enough exercise for about a week." I said sitting in the passenger seat if Derek's car.  
He smiled as I kissed him, smiling again.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Great, just what I needed."  
"It surprised me when you said Allison, I thought maybe you'd call Marissa or something."  
"Originally I would have, but she's with Stiles and Scott, and Allison is the one the helped me today, Marissa was really upset and Erica had a seizure, it was pretty crazy."  
"I heard, Erica came by, told me about it, do you know what's up with Marissa?"  
"Yeah, she's hurt, she feels worthless, she's just strong on the outside."  
"Why would she feel that way?" He looked upset and worried.  
"That's something she needs to tell you, ease it out of her, spend time with her."  
"You're right, I've been awful to her."  
"She's just a sweet little girl, she just needs guiding."  
"She's always been little for her age, and for our family."  
"I can tell." I said patting his shoulder.  
He looked over at me, eyeing me and smiling.  
"What?" I said looking at him carefully.  
"I just, appreciate you, I just want you to always be this way."  
"I will never change Derek."  
He kissed me again as we got out of the car running into his house.

*Marissa POV*  
"Ugh I'm bored." I said throwing my legs over Stiles and Scott as we set on Stiles couch.  
"I want food." I said rolling off the couch and standing up walking to the kitchen, I could over hear them talking in the next room.  
"She's great." Stiles said.  
"You really like her don't you Stiles." Scott asked as I put the popcorn into the microwave.  
"I don't exactly like her Scott, I love her."  
I smiled to myself as I walked out with the bowl.  
I smiled at Stiles as I sat down next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I just got to Derek's from Allison's."  
"Wait what the hell you went to Allison's?" Marissa's voice rang over the phone.  
"Yes, and it was quite nice to talk to her, she's really nice."  
"What about me, you could've easily talked to me Aryanna."  
"I know, but this was something different, and I knew you couldn't answer it."  
"Is it sex?"  
"HOW COME EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT?!" I screamed into the phone, you could hear her laughing and the boys asking what's up.  
"It's easy to tell when someone's thinking about that."  
"We need to hang out soon, bye." I hung up and laid my head in my hands.  
"You okay hunny?" Derek asked putting his hand on my back.  
"Fine, I just love you, and appreciate you, and-"  
I was cut off by his lips on mine, he just kissed me simply, and carefully, like a fragile doll.  
"Derek, I'm sorry for today, I'm sorry about Marissa, I'm sorry about scaring you today, I'm just sorry about hurting you, and disappointing you."  
"Aryanna, you could never disappoint me, I was just worried, I love you, and that's the only reason I acted in such a way."  
"Can I ask you one thing?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you talk to Marissa, and promise me?"  
"I promise."

*Marissa POV*  
"Stiles, please make me food."  
"You just ate, and Scott just left, we should sleep."  
I sighed as he took my hand in his.  
"Are you okay babe?"  
"I'm fine, just a little flustered."  
"Why, after you got off the phone with Aryanna you seemed not right."  
"She was talking about Derek and I don't know."  
He looked at me, worry filling his eyes.  
"I'm perfectly fine Stiles, just annoyed with Derek, he just needs to realize what he does."  
He pulled me next to him, putting his arm around me.  
"I'm really sorry for being so pathetic Stiles, I'm sorry of crying when I don't need too, I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm just really sorry."  
"Don't call yourself pathetic because you aren't, I love you, and there is no reason you shouldn't love yourself too."  
"You love me?" I asked, astonished he let it out like that.  
He nodded, trying not to smile, but you could see it in his eyes.  
"I'm going to call Derek real quick if you don't mind."  
He nodded as I stood up.

*Aryanna POV*  
I walked back into the house, I had gone to get some food for me and Derek when I saw him, his shoulders were heaving and you could hear small whimpers every once in awhile.  
"Derek?" I asked as I tried not to be to loud walking to the couch.  
"I'm just upset." He said looking up at me, his face puffy and his eyes red.  
"Why?" I asked as I sat down next to him, pulling his hand into mine.  
"I've ruined Marissa and i's relationship, she probably hates me, she called me, to apologize for being rude, but I couldn't say I'm sorry for being a dick, I couldn't even talk to her, I just hung up."  
I grabbed him in my arms and let him cry into my shoulder, big bad Derek Hale was crying, he was upset about hurting his sister, he was just sad.  
"Come on Derek, lets go upstairs." I grabbed his hand, making him get up and follow me upstairs.  
We sat down on the bed, his head on my chest, my hand petting his head, he had stopped crying, but we hasn't talked since we came up here, but it was really nice, if I could have times like this a lot more, I would be pretty grateful.

-Marissa POV-  
I sat back down next to Stiles, he could tell the phone call didn't go very well, he looked at me, tears stung in my eyes, but I had to prevent myself from crying.  
"What happened?"  
"Just didn't go to well." I said trying to keep talking to him, I just wanted to not talk about it, I just wanted to deal with the fact my own brother hated me.  
"Babe, you can tell me anything." He said putting an arm around me.  
I just looked away but simply said "my brother hates me, I know it, I feel it, I see it, it's not that hard to catch on."  
"Marissa, he doesn't hate you, he's just hard to read."  
I sighed heavily as I looked at him, his face was filled with sympathy.  
"I love you." I said kissing his lips smiling as I stopped, I felt a little better as he picked up my phone and handed it to me.  
"Call him."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask just do it."  
I called and it rang, but no one answered, I looked up at Stiles hoping he'd not make me try again, but he just looked back down, making me try and call again.  
"Yes?" I could tell it was Aryanna's voice, she seemed tired.  
"Can I talk to Derek?" I asked my voice trembling.  
"He's asleep." She said sighing.  
That part surprised me, he hardly ever slept.  
"He loves you, he's been tore since you called him, I even saw him cry, just remember that."  
And she hung up.


End file.
